


Lembre-se

by julietstrange



Category: Pierrot (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ajoelhou-se perto do corpo e segurou sua mão chamando por seu nome. Ele não se mexeu. Suas mãos começaram a tremer."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lembre-se

Ele corria com toda urgência. Suas pernas pareciam que se quebrariam tamanho o impacto causado por uma freada brusca. Seus pulmões buscavam a maior quantidade de ar que conseguiam. Seus olhos se fixaram na imagem do loiro deitado no chão. Ajoelhou-se perto do corpo e segurou sua mão chamando por seu nome. Ele não se mexeu. Suas mãos começaram a tremer. Chamou-o novamente, não querendo acreditar que ele tivesse o abandonado. Seu rosto se contorceu, tentando segurar as lágrimas que viriam em seguida. Deitou-se sobre o corpo gélido. Murmurava sem parar o nome do outro. Não se importou com o vermelho que tingiu seu rosto. O desespero tomava conta de si. Ele não sabia o que fazer. Não sabia o que faria dali para frente sem ele. Pensou que não conseguiria sobreviver.

 

Logo, um jovem se aproximou do moreno. Tentou levá-lo para longe do corpo de Aiji. Era Kohta que tentava controlá-lo. Os pára-médicos já haviam chegado, junto com a polícia. Eles colocaram o corpo do loiro num saco preto e o levaram para o necrotério. Os pais do garoto morto foram avisados sobre o ocorrido. Morte instantânea. Ferimento à bala.

 

Horas depois, Kirito estava numa sala fria de uma delegacia. Kohta dava seu depoimento. Eles eram vizinhos desde a infância, mas não eram amigos até Kohta se meter numa briga com um amigo de Aiji, Jun. No fim, eles desistiram da briga quando Kirito apareceu e ameaçou o irmão mais novo. A partir daquele dia eles começaram a andar juntos.

 

O policial chamou Kirito que ao cruzar com seu irmão, recebeu um olhar de conforto. Ele entrou na sala, sentou e esperou o policial fazer algumas perguntas enquanto um outro anotava o que era dito. Procedimento padrão. O moreno foi o mais breve possível. Ele não queria lembrar daquele dia, queria apagar tudo e ir dormir para amanhã poder ir para a escola, fazer as provas de fim de ano e encontrar Aiji na saída. Mas quem ele estava enganando? Isso não iria acontecer.

 

Aiji disse que sumiria por um tempo, estava muito confuso e precisava ficar longe de todos. Ele ia fugir. E Kirito nada disse. Só lhe entregou um relógio antigo que ganhara de seu avô, no caso de ele precisar de dinheiro. Na noite de sua fuga, os garotos se despediram de Aiji na estação. Aquilo mais parecia uma viajem só de ida. Aiji disse que voltaria assim que resolvesse seu problema. Kirito sentia que ele não voltaria. Não foi uma despedida calorosa, ele achava que Aiji era tolo de fugir, se é que aquilo podia ser chamado de fuga. Ele não disse adeus. Na volta, Kohta perguntou se Aiji ficaria bem. Kirito parou, não entendendo a pergunta, claro que Aiji não ficaria bem, ele não ficaria bem. Num instante, se deu conta de que o problema era dos dois e eles tinham que resolver aquilo. Assumir seja lá o que eles estivessem sentindo. Agora Kirito sabia o que Aiji não sabia, eles podiam sim viver aquilo. Tudo fez sentido e o moreno voltou para a estação. Ao longe, avistou Aiji aparentemente brigando com um homem. Kirito correu o mais rápido que pode, mas o sujeito se afastou e atirou no loiro. Ele não viu o rosto do assaltante.

 

Era só o que o policial queria saber. Se ele não viu, não dava para fazer um retrato-falado. Foi dispensado e ao sair da sala Kirito perceber que segurava um papel em suas mãos. Devia ter pego enquanto segurava a mão de Aiji. Kirito só leu o que estava escrito ali quando já estava em seu quarto, sozinho, como se ali detivesse o último desejo de Aiji. E ele estava certo.

 

Quatro anos se passaram e ele ainda guardava o pedaço de papel. Aquele idiota não teve coragem de entregá-lo, era o que pensava toda vez que olhava para aquelas letras escritas às pressas na folha de papel amassada. Ele foi um covarde. E na única vez que teve coragem, levou um tiro e morreu. Aquilo ainda doía. Às vezes, acordava à noite com o barulho do tiro ecoando na cabeça. No início pensou em procurar um analista, mas achou melhor gastar seu dinheiro com outras coisas mais úteis.

 

Chegou em casa, pôs as chaves e o maço de cigarros sobre a mesa. Foi até a cozinha preparar um café. Agora Kirito trabalhava numa livraria e como recebia desconto, sempre comprava um exemplar que achasse interessante. Hoje, trouxera um de Ryoki Inoue. Pegou sua xícara de café e sentou-se no sofá. Abriu o livro e começou a ler em voz alta. Queria que Aiji estivesse escutando. Sabia que não era possível, mas gostava de pensar que era. Aquilo lhe trazia calma e conforto. Eles ficaram bem amigos depois que o moreno apareceu com um livro que Aiji já tinha lido. O loiro desatou a falar sobre ele e Kirito ficou impressionado com o fascínio do amigo.

 

Depois de dois capítulos, resolveu descansar o livro no assento ao lado e fumar um cigarro. Sentia falta dele. Das conversas quase sérias que tinham. Do silêncio depois de uma briga. Da confiança que um sentia no outro. Confiança e medo. Num acordo mudo, deixaram de lado algo novo, que poderia ter crescido entre eles. Os dois foram covardes.

 

Kirito remexeu no bolso traseiro da causa jeans à procura de sua carteira. Pegou-a e retirou o papel amassado. Desdobrou-o e leu novamente aquelas duas frases.

 

Lembre-se de mim.

Eu me lembrarei de você.

 

Deitou a cabeça no encosto do sofá e fechou os olhos. - Eu sempre me lembrarei.


End file.
